supernaturalfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Alona Tal
Alona Tal est une actrice qui interprète le rôle de Jo Harvelle dans Supernatural. Biographie Alona Tal est née le 20 octobre 1983 à Herzliya en Israël. Elle a poursuivi ses études à la fois à l'école d'art Thelma Yellin à Tel-Aviv mais aussi au Lee Strasberg Theatre Institute à New-York avant de servir dans l'armée israélienne ; c'est là qu'a commencé sa carrière d'actrice. Elle s'est mariée à l'acteur Marcos Ferraez le 5 juin 2007. Carrière Elle a commencé à jouer dans Pim Pam Po 2, une cassette musicale pour enfants où elle tenait le rôle du démon Mashefula, puis obtient un rôle dans une publicité pour du détergent. Mais son premier grand rôle, elle le doit à celui de Lilah dans Lihiyot Kokhav (en anglais= Being a star, ce que l'on peut rapprocher de Star Academy en France, mais aussi pour les acteurs). Pendant qu'elle participait à cette émission, elle est devenue une énorme star en Israël, et s'est vue offrir deux rôles dans des séries télé. La première était l'histoire d'une famille dans l'industrie hôtelière, un soap appelé Tzimmerim, et le second, The Pijamas était une sitcom racontant les aventures d'un groupe de jeunes musiciens essayant de percer dans le monde du disque, qui a duré 3 saisons. Grâce à cette série, on a donc pu voir Alona nous montrer l'immensité de son talent musical et lui a même permis d'enregistrer quelques chansons telles que Hafinaly avec le rappeur israélien Subliminal. Voulant s'éloigner de cette vie et prendre un nouveau départ, Alona décide de partir emménager à New York où vit sa sœur. Là-bas, elle rencontre le rappeur Wyclef Jean et enregistre une chanson avec lui. Il se dit lui-même être devenu son mentor pour l'aider à percer dans le monde de la musique, sa plus grande passion. Après New York, elle déménage à Los Angeles pour auditionner pour le rôle de Veronica Mars dans la série du même nom. Elle arrivera 2e aux auditions et ce sera Kristen Bell qui aura le rôle mais Rob Thomas déclare l'avoir tellement aimé qu'il a décidé de créer le rôle de Meg Mannings rien que pour elle. Ce rôle lui permet de décrocher un contrat de 10 épisodes. Par la suite, on a pu la voir en guest-star dans Sept à la maison, Les Experts, Cold Case : Affaires classées, ou encore Commander in Chief. Lors de la mi-saison de 2006, elle se voit proposer le rôle de Bex Christensen, une skateuse, pour le nouveau show Split decision par la CW, mais le pilote n'est pas retenu, et elle est obligée de recommencer à passer des auditions. C'est ce qu'elle fait pour le rôle de Alex dans Supernatural (qui fut par la suite re-nommé "Jo" après plusieurs réactions des fans), qui était au départ, la future petite-amie de Dean. Aujourd'hui, on ne sait toujours pas si un éventuel retour de l'actrice dans la série est envisageable. Plus tard en 2006, elle tourne un film appelé Mission Alcatraz 2 (Half Past Dead 2) et Taking Five, un teen movie dans lequel elle interprète Devon (le film attend aujourd'hui d'être choisi par un studio pour être diffusé au cinéma). Puis, en 2007, elle obtient le rôle de Rebecca King dans Los Duques qui sera quant à lui diffusé le mardi à 10h00 à partir du 11 septembre. Le nom a par contre changé puisque la série apparaît sous le nom de Cane. En juin 2007, elle s'est mariée à l'acteur Marcos Ferraez, avec qui elle était déjà amie depuis 3 ans et demi, au SCAPA à Namal Tel-aviv. En 2010, c'est elle qui prête sa voix au spartan "Kat" dans la version originale du jeu vidéo Halo: Reach. Filmographie Séries * 2003 : Tzimerim : Maya * 2003 - 2006 : Ha-Pijamot : Alona Tal * 2004 - 2006 : Veronica Mars : Meg Manning * 2005 : Les Experts (CSI: Crime Scene Investigation) : Tally Jordan * 2006 : Cold Case : Affaires classées (Cold Case) : Sally en 1988 * 2006 : Sept à la maison (7th Heaven) : Simon's Mystery Friend * 2006 : Commander in Chief : Courtney Winters * 2006 - 2011 : Supernatural : Joanna Beth Harvelle * 2007 : Cane: Rebecca King * 2008 : Party Down : Heather * 2008 : The Cleaner : Jackie Kemp * 2008 : Ghost Whisperer : Fiona Raine * 2009 : Mentalist (The Mentalist) : Natalie * 2009 : Le Retour de K 2000 (Knight Rider) : Julie Nelson * 2009 : Monk : Molly Evans * 2010 : Lie to Me : Becky Turley * 2010 : Leverage Kaye Lynn Gold : Kaye Lynn Gold * 2010 : The Defenders : Ashley * 2010 : Independent Lens (documentaire) : Hannah Senesh (voix) * 2011 : The Killing : Aleena Drizocki * 2011 : Pretty Little Liars : http://fr.pretty-little-liars.wikia.com/wiki/Simone Simone * '''2011 :' Yaldey Rosh Ha-Memshala : Libi Agmon * 2011 : Against the Wall : Nicki * 2013 : Cult : Marti Gerritsen/Kelly Collins * 2013 : Burn Notice : Sonya * 2014 : Hand of God : Jocelyn *'2017 :' SEAL Team' : Stella Films * 2002 : Pim Pam Po BeArmon HaKsamim : Shusha the Witch * 2003 : To Be a Star : Lilach * 2006 : Split Decision : Bex Christensen * 2007 : Frangela : Sara * 2007 : Otages de mon cœur (Taking Five) : Devon * 2007 : Mission Alcatraz 2 (Half Past Dead 2) (vidéo) d'Art Camacho : Ellie Burke * 2008 : College Rock Stars : Gina * 2008 : Blessed Is the Match : The Life and Death of Hannah Senesh (documentaire) : Hannah Senesh (voix) * 2010 : Kalamity : Ashley * 2010 : Undocumented : Liz * 2011 : Three Inches : Lily Thereoux * 2013 : Broken City d'Allen Hughes : Katy Bradshaw * 2014 : D'amour et de feu : Madison Park * 2015 : One Shot d'Isaac Rentz : KT * 2015 : Night of the Living Dead : Origins 3D : Helen Cooper Photos Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Saison 6 Catégorie:Saison 7